


brother!

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Desperation, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki sometimes needs to be assured of things.





	brother!

Loki breathes shallowly in his place, his legs spread wide over Thor’s broad lap, his wrists tied together with an enchanted twine and forced to hook back over Thor’s neck, leaving him open and exposed, his hands against the back of Thor’s head. Loki can barely stand it, barely  _stand_  it - and this is precisely how Thor likes him.

“You see, brother?” Thor whispers against his ear, his breath a rush of heat against his skin, and Loki squirms,  _whimpers_ , because the shame in kind courses hot within him, hot and ugly and roiling like a sea Thor has set with storm. 

“ _Don’t_  call me that,” Loki hisses, and Thor laughs, driving two fingers deeper within him, sliding smooth as velvet into the cool, wet slick of Loki’s cunt. Loki cannot help the way he clenches desperately about those this thick, broad fingers, nor the way his hips cant unthinkingly into the heel of Thor’s hand, that it might rub all the better against Loki’s twitching cock. “ _Don’t_. You would feel no– No shame, Thor? No shame at all?”

“How can I feel shame?” Thor asks in a low voice, a rumble that makes a wonderful tremor run up the length of Loki’s spine, and Loki chokes on the next breath, feels it catch in his throat and his lungs, because Thor slides a third finger inside him and  _scissors_  them wide, stretching him. “How can I feel shame, brother, when you are like this, as I desire you, spread upon my knee? You drip like a fountain, over your thighs and mine, onto the floor - how can I feel shame when I shall impale you upon my cock, and take you as you’ve always  _ached_  to be taken?”

“Don’t  _call_  me–”

“But we are brothers, Loki,” Thor whispers, and his tongue flicks over Loki’s ear lobe, making him wail. “It isn’t wrong, isn’t shameful. You are  _mine_ , Loki, as I am yours: we are brothers, we share  _everything,_ ” Thor drives his fingers inside Loki, a particularly vicious thrust, and Loki keens, feel he may well split apart– 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Loki says, almost miserably, and then Thor’s thumb drags hard over his cock, so hard he sees stars, and with the humiliation ringing in his ears, Loki gasps out, “ _Brother!”_

And Thor laughs, softly, before he does it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
